culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Mizan Zainal Abidin of Terengganu
|regent = |reign1 = 8 October 2001 – 12 December 2001 |reign-type1 = Regency |predecessor1 = Salahuddin |successor1 = Sirajuddin |reg-type1 = |regent1 = |succession2 = Sultan of Terengganu |reign2 = 15 May 1998 – present |coronation2 = 4 March 1999 |predecessor2 = Mahmud of Terengganu |suc-type2 = Heir apparent |successor2 = Muhammad Ismail |reg-type2 = Chief Ministers |regent2 = |spouse = Nur Zahirah |issue-link = #Marriage and family |issue = Nadhirah Zaharah Muhammad Ismail Muhammad Mua'az Fatimatuz Zahra' |full name = Tengku Mizan Zainal Abidin ibni Tengku Mahmud (at birth) Tengku Mizan Zainal Abidin ibni Sultan Mahmud Al-Muktafi Billah Shah (as the Yang di-Pertuan Muda) Al-Wathiqu Billah Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin ibni Almarhum Sultan Mahmud Al-Muktafi Billah Shah (as the Sultan of Terengganu) |father = Mahmud of Terengganu |mother = Dato' Seri Sharifah Nong Fatimah Binti Sayyid Abdullah Al Sagoff |birth_date = |birth_place = Istana Al-Muktafi, Kuala Terengganu, Federation of Malaya (now Malaysia) |death_date = |death_place = |religion = Sunni Islam }} Tuanku Mizan Zainal Abidin (born 22 January 1962) is the 17th and current Sultan of Terengganu. He served as the 13th Yang di-Pertuan Agong, the constitutional monarch of Malaysia, from 2006 to 2011. He is Malay by ethnicity and an adherent of Sunni Islam, both of which are prerequisites for Malaysian royalty. Early life and education Tuanku Mizan Zainal Abidin was born at Istana Maziah in Kuala Terengganu, the eldest son of Sultan Mahmud Al-Muktafi Billah Shah by his second wife, Sharifa Nong Fatima. Sharifa's family is of Arab descent, from Syed Omar Aljunied, one of the modern pioneers of Singapore.Al-Mahjar Tuanku Mizan Zainal Abidin studied at Sekolah Kebangsaan Sultan Sulaiman and Sekolah Menengah Sultan Sulaiman, Kuala Terengganu. He went overseas to study at the Geelong Grammar School in Geelong, Australia. In 1988, Tuanku Mizan Zainal Abidin completed his undergraduate studies at US International University-Europe (now called Alliant International University) in London, earning a B.A. in International Relations. Tuanku Mizan Zainal Abidin participated in the military course PRE SMC (E) 33 at the Army School of Languages from 1982 to 1983. He then studied the military course SMC 33 at Royal Military Academy Sandhurst in England, successfully completing the course as Cadet Officer on 9 December 1983. Career before becoming Sultan On 15 September 1981, Tuanku Mizan was appointed as Assistant Land Levy Collector, working for a period of about a year at the District Land Office in Kuala Terengganu, prior to his departure overseas to attend the military course in England. Tuanku Mizan's next appointment in 1988 was as State Administrative Officer at the State Economic Planning Unit (UPEN) in Wisma Darul Iman, Kuala Terengganu. Besides working for UPEN, Tuanku Mizan was also Assistant District Land Officer at the Kuala Terengganu District Land Office. Sultan Mizan was appointed the Yang di-Pertuan Muda of the State of Terengganu on 6 November 1979. On 20 October 1990, he was appointed the Acting Sultan of Terengganu to 8 November 1990. From 1991 to 1995, Mizan was President of the Council for Islam and Malay Culture of Terengganu. Mizan became the youngest ruler of a Malaysian federal state when he was appointed as the Sultan of Terengganu on 15 May 1998 following the death of his father, Sultan Mahmud. Mizan was crowned as the 17th Sultan of Terengganu on 4 March 1999. 2008 Menteri Besar appointment crisis The state of Terengganu, where Barisan Nasional won two-thirds of the seats in the state parliament, was the last to appoint a Menteri Besar (Chief Minister) after the 2008 general elections. In the formation of the new Terengganu state government, the federal government under Prime Minister Abdullah Ahmad Badawi recommended Idris Jusoh as Menteri Besar, who received full support of 23 of the 24 Barisan Nasional state assemblymen elected. However, on 22 March, the office of the Sultan of Terengganu announced the appointment of Kijal assemblyman Ahmad Said instead of Idris Jusoh, as was the Sultan's constitutional right. The Prime Minister claimed that the appointment of Ahmad Said was unconstitutional as it went against the wishes of the assemblymen and the Prime Minister's office, all of whom had supported Idris Jusoh's candidacy for Menteri Besar. On 26 March, Prime Minister Abdullah Ahmad Badawi and Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin met at Istana Negara to resolve the impasse. The Prime Minister accepted the King's appointment of Ahmad Said as Menteri Besar of Terengganu. He also apologised to the King for the public spat over the appointment of the Menteri Besar, explaining that there was no intention to disparage or humiliate the royal household. This apparent climbdown was due to the possibility that the royal household would be prepared to dissolve the state assembly if there had been a motion of no-confidence against Ahmad Said by the 23 UMNO state assemblymen. Ahmad Said continues to be Menteri Besar of Terengganu and is also Deputy Liaison Chief for UMNO in Terengganu, a party position normally assumed by the Menteri Besar of a state. Deputy Yang di-Pertuan Agong Mizan was appointed Deputy Yang di-Pertuan Agong on 26 April 1999 after Sultan Salahuddin Abdul Aziz Shah, the Sultan of Selangor was elected the 11th Yang di-Pertuan Agong by the Conference of Rulers. Following the illness and subsequently death of Salahuddin, Mizan served as Acting YDPA from 8 October to 12 December 2001. Mizan was re-appointed Deputy Yang di-Pertuan Agong on 13 December 2001 after the Conference of Rulers elected Tuanku Syed Sirajuddin Ibni Al-Marhum Tuanku Syed Putra Jamalullail as the 12th YDPA. Mizan served as the first Chancellor of Universiti Malaysia Terengganu (UMT) (2001–2006). Yang di-Pertuan Agong On 3 November 2006, Mizan was elected by the Conference of Rulers to become the 13th YDPA, with his five-year term starting 13 December 2006. The Conference of Rulers appointed Sultan Abdul Halim of Kedah as the Deputy YDPA. Mizan's appointment was the fourth following a second rotation system amongst the nine Malay Rulers. This five-year rotational constitutional monarchy is unique to Malaysia. On 26 April 2007, Mizan was formally installed as Yang di-Pertuan Agong.Associated Press, "Malaysia's 13th king formally installed in tradition-steeped ceremony", International Herald Tribune, 26 April 2007."Malaysia's new king takes office", BBC, 26 April 2007, 09:00 GMT 10:00 UK Mizan, 44, is the third youngest YDPA after Tuanku Syed Putra of Perlis and Tuanku Abdul Halim of Kedah who were elected at age 40 and 43 respectively. He is also the first Yang di-Pertuan Agong born after Hari Merdeka (Malaysian Independence Day), which fell on 31 August 1957. Marriage and family Mizan married Sultanah Nur Zahirah on 28 March 1996 in Kuala Terengganu. She is the only second Raja Permaisuri Agong (Queen of Malaysia) to habitually wear the hijab (ritual Islamic headscarf for women), and the third to have been born a commoner. The royal couple has two sons and two daughters: Princess Tengku Nadhirah Zaharah (b. 18 December 1996), Prince Tengku Muhammad Ismail (b. 1 March 1998), Prince Tengku Muhammad Mu'az (b. 22 December 2000), Princess Tengku Fatimatuz Zahra' (b. 19 April 2002) After Sultan Mizan was elected as Yang di-Pertuan Agong, he appointed Tengku Muhammad Ismail, then aged eight, as Regent on 12 November 2006. Because of Tengku Muhammad Ismail's young age, a three-member Regency Advisory Council was established to discharge his duties for him. The council's members were Tengku Baderulzaman, Sultan Mizan's younger brother, Tengku Sulaiman Ismail, Sultan Mizan's uncle, and former Federal Court judge Dato'Abdul Kadir Sulaiman. He was proclaimed as regent during a ceremony on 12 December. Upon reaching Mukallaf (13 years of age), the Islamic age of responsibility, and according to Syariah law and the constitution of Terengganu, Tuanku Muhammad Ismail became able to discharge his duties himself. However, the Sultan formed another council, Majlis Perwakilan Pemangku Raja, to perform the Regent’s duty while he was away from Terengganu pursuing his studies. This second and current council is headed by Tengku Mustafa Kamel, another of Sultan Mizan’s younger brothers, together with former Regency Advisory Council members Tengku Sri Laksamana Raja Tengku Sulaiman Ismail and Dato' Haji Abdul Kadir Sulaiman. During his younger days, Sultan Mizan was a keen footballer. He is currently active in golf, endurance riding and scuba diving. In addition, the Global Taekwondo Federation GTF) awarded Mizan an Honorary 7th Degree Black Belt in recognition of his active participation in the sport. Titles Mizan held the rank of Marshal of the Royal Malaysian Air Force in his full constitutional duties as Commander-in-Chief of the Malaysian Armed Forces as well as the ranks of Field Marshal of the Malaysian Army and Admiral of the Fleet of the Royal Malaysian Navy during his tenure as the Yang di-Pertuan Agong, thus becoming the fourth monarch and the second by a Malaysian ex-alumnus of RMA Sandhurst (although did not became an officer) to rise from the ranks. Officially, Mizan's full style and title after 12 December 2011 is Kebawah Duli Yang Maha Mulia Sultan Terengganu Al-Wathiqu Billah Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin Ibni Almarhum Sultan Mahmud Al-Muktafi Billah Shah or translated into English as His Royal Highness Sultan of Terengganu Al-Wathiqu Billah Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin Ibni Almarhum Sultan Mahmud Al-Muktafi Billah Shah. He is the Malaysian Royal Armoured Corps' current Colonel-in-Chief, and also of the Kor Ordnans DiRaja (Royal Ordnance Corps), both of the Malaysian Army, as all his predecessors have been. Honours See also : ''List of honours of the Terengganu Royal Family by country He has been awarded the following honours:Royal Ark, TERENGGANU 13 Honours of Terengganu * Supreme Royal Family Order of Terengganu Grand Master and recipient (DKT, since 15 May 1998) * Royal Family Order of Terengganu : Founding Grand Master and recipient (DKR, 6 July 2000) * Family Order of Terengganu : First Class (DK I, 9 March 1981) and Grand Master (since 15 May 1998) * Order of Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin of Terengganu : ** Founding Grand Master and Knight Grand Companion (SSMZ, 6 July 2001) ** Funding Supreme class (SUMZ, 26 May 2005) * Order of Sultan Mahmud I of Terengganu : Member Grand Companion (SSMT, 12 February 1989) and Grand Master (since 15 May 1998) * Order of the Crown of Terengganu : Knight Grand Commander (SPMT, 6 March 1982) and Grand Master (since 15 May 1998) Honours of Malaysia * (as Yang di-Pertuan Agong from 13 December 2006 until 12 December 2011) : ** Order of the Royal House of Malaysia (DKM) : Grand Master (2006-2011) and Recipient (5.4.2007) ** Order of the Crown of the Realm : Recipient (DMN, 27 February 1999) and Grand Master (2006-2011) ** Order of the Defender of the Realm : Grand Commander (SMN, 27 February 1999) and Grand Master (2006-2011) ** Order of Loyalty to the Crown of Malaysia : Grand Master (2006-2011) ** Order of Merit of Malaysia : Grand Master (2006-2011) ** Order for Important Services (Malaysia) : Grand Master (2006-2011) ** Order of the Royal Household : Grand Master (2006-2011) * : ** First Class of the Royal Family Order of Johor (DK, 8 April 1986) ** Knight Grand Commander of the Order of the Crown of Johor (SPMJ, 8 April 1986) * : ** Member of the Royal Family Order of Kedah (DK, 21 January 2002) * : ** Recipient of the Royal Family Order or Star of Yunus (DK, 30 March 2002) * : ** Member of the Royal Family Order of Negeri Sembilan (DKNS, 19 July 2001) * : ** Recipient of the Royal Family Order of Perak (DK) * : ** Recipient of the Perlis Family Order of the Gallant Prince Syed Putra Jamalullail (DK, 28 May 1998) * : ** First Class of the Royal Family Order of Selangor (DK, 10 April 2003) Foreign Honours * : Recipient of the Royal Family Order of the Crown of Brunei (DKMB) * : Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of the Merit of Chile List of Malay rulers (as of January 2013) with details of orders * : Commander of the National Order of the Legion of Honour * : First class (or Adipurna) of the Order of the Republic of Indonesia (17 October 2011) * : Grand Cordon of the Order of Independence of Qatar (13 December 2010) * : Knight of the Order of Rajamitrabhorn (9.3. 2009) Legacy Several projects and institutions were named after the Sultan, including: Educational institutions *Institut Pendidikan Guru, Kampus Sultan Mizan at Besut *Politeknik Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin at Dungun Buildings, Bridges and Roads *Tuanku Mizan Zainal Abidin Mosque (known as Iron Mosque) at Putrajaya *Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin Stadium at Kuala Terengganu *Jalan Tengku Mizan (known as Sultan Mahmud Bridge Highway) on Federal Route in Kuala Terengganu Others *Yayasan DiRaja Sultan Mizan (YDSM) or Sultan Mizan Royal Foundation References * Sultan Mizan moved to tears at ceremony, The Star, 13 December 2006. * Sultan Mizan the second youngest to become King, The Star, 14 December 2006. * Majestic welcome for Terengganu royals, The Star, 14 December 2006. |- |- Category:1962 births Category:Knights of the Order of the Rajamitrabhorn Category:Living people Category:Malaysian people of Thai descent Category:Malaysian people of Arab descent Category:Marshals of the Royal Malaysian Air Force Category:Monarchs of Malaysia Category:People from Terengganu Category:Malaysian Muslims Category:Malaysian people of Malay descent Category:Royal House of Terengganu Category:Monarchs of Terengganu Category:People educated at Geelong Grammar School Category:Graduates of the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst Category:United States International University alumni Category:Grand Masters of the Supreme Royal Family Order of Terengganu Category:Members of the Supreme Royal Family Order of Terengganu Category:Grand Masters of the Royal Family Order of Terengganu Category:Grand Masters of the Family Order of Terengganu Category:First Classes of the Family Order of Terengganu Category:Grand Masters of the Order of Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin of Terengganu Category:Grand Masters of the Order of Sultan Mahmud I of Terengganu Category:Members Grand Companion of the Order of Sultan Mahmud I of Terengganu Category:Grand Masters of the Order of the Crown of Terengganu Category:Knights Grand Commander of the Order of the Crown of Terengganu Category:Recipients of the Darjah Kerabat Diraja Malaysia Category:Recipients of the Order of the Crown of the Realm Category:First Classes of the Royal Family Order of Johor Category:Knights Grand Commander of the Order of the Crown of Johor Category:Members of the Royal Family Order of Kedah Category:Commandeurs of the Légion d'honneur